walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Owen Thomas
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on June 23, 2013. ---- Owen Thomas is a voice actor who voiced Omid in The Walking Dead Video Game. Owen's work has also been featured in many other video games including Back to the Future and SimCity. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Omid in The Walking Dead Video Game? I had worked with Telltale on two previous videogames: Monkey Island and Back to the Future, so I think they had enjoyed working with me in the past. That being said, I had to do multiple auditions to get the role of Omid. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? ''' I watched the TV show for sure, and while I do think there's too much talking and not enough zombies, I like Daryl because he's the most real to me. Neither good nor evil. '''TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? The best part of being in the whole game! When we record, it's always alone, so when I finally played the game, it was like one giant puzzle being put together. The moment I had played a few episodes, I sent all them an email telling them how AMAZING they were and how I felt honored to be a part of it. Many of the voice actors were my friends before this game, so it was great to hear them at their best. TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Omid? Omid in many ways is just a more hyper version of me. He seems intent on trying to do the right thing, and see the best in people, while injecting humor into situations, which I can definitely relate to. That being said, I'd like to think I'd hold up as well as he as after Z-day. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? I think the best part was the direction by Julian Kwazneski. He helped us all fill in the blanks for the emotion and context of the scene. We'd all be lost without him. The engineer Jory Prum was also amazing, along with his facilities, Studio Jory. ::::You can read our interview with Julian Kwazenski here and our interview with Jory Prum here. TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? The train jumping scene by far. Humorous, scary, intense... a voice actor could go years without ever having that in one section of a game! TWD Wiki: Since Omid is one of the few characters that doesn't die at the end of the Game, would you return to voice him or other characters in Season 2 of the Game? Naw, I'm pretty tired of the game... I really want to be done with it. KIDDING!!! Of course I'd be back in a heartbeat. Omid is my favorite character I've ever voiced. The emotional range I got to explore is unlike anything else I've done. That being said, I still have NO idea if he's coming back. TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? I am completely blown away by the response to the game. I still get emails from people telling me how much they loved it. I could never imagine it getting 80 game of the year awards... and who knew there were 80 to give?! TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? Yes! We had a rare cast and crew dinner when Dave Fennoy was up in the bay area recording. It was really nice to hang with everyone. I'm sure the restaurant was annoyed having over a dozen voice actors crammed in their tiny place. TWD Wiki: Do you know of any roles or stories in the Game that were eventually changed or removed altogether? For example, a character that was meant to die but was postponed or otherwise changed. Telltale has kept us completely in the dark as far as this goes. We have all tried to guess who's actually dead and who's just taking a breather... who knows who will be back?!? TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Congratulations on being part of what is surely one of the best video games of all time! Category:Interviews